When I Was Young
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: A boy, yes a BOY, from Raven's home planet takes a supprise visit. Memories are released, and the Titans learn how it was for Raven as a child. StarxRob hinted raexoc total bbxrae. Rated T for later chapters
1. Scary Pudding

When I Was Young

Chapter One: **Scary Pudding**

**AN: I do not own teen titans. Don't you wish you had a dollar for every time you've read that? Anyway, this is a story about Raven. Don't be mad, or flame me, but I am a BbxRae fan. Or however you want to say it. I know, they are total opposites, but they fit so nicely. So this will be a Raven and Beastboy story. I have another TT story, Do Not Enter. It's just a big pile of songs I wrote forever ago, but it mentions this picture of a mysterious boy. He's in this (:**

"Robin! Oh, Robin! May you try my melaknar pudding!" Starfire asked, calling out for her now boyfriend of three months.

"Um, I'm not really hungry right now, Star, but maybe later." Robin said, taking another bite of his bagel.

"That's wrong, dude." Beastboy said, shaking his head at Robin.

"Do _you_ know what melaknar pudding is?" Robin retorted.

"No, but I don't lie to Star about it."

"Friend Beastboy, would you like some melaknar pudding?"

"No thanks Star, I'm not sure if it's vegetarian."

"It's nothing more than a melaknar worm." Starfire said, sure of her anwser.

"Worms are animals too. I can't eat the face of some poor.. slime thing."

"Oh, silly friend Beastboy, it's not made of_ that _end of the worm."

"So, why don't you try it Beastboy?" Robin said, egging on Starfire. **(AN: egging, I'm not sure that's the right word.) **

"Starfire." Beastboy began, finally putting down the controller of his video game and turning to face his friend. "Ask Raven, I bet she'd love it. By the way, what color is it?"

"It is Brown." Starfire said, holding it out to him.

"Just tell Raven it's _chocolate_ pudding. Which is _almost_ the same thing."

"I will do that friend Beastboy." Starfire said, flying away towards Raven's room.

"You know, you could have told one of us you were feeling suicidal, B." Cyborg said in all seriousness.

"What?" Beastboy looked from Cyborg to Robin.

"Sending Star after Raven with a big bowl of God knows what." Cyborg shook his head, picking up the other game controller. "You know what Stars gonna say."

"Yeah," Robin chimed in. "Friend Raven, Friend Beastboy said that you would like my chocolate pudding that is really melaknar pudding. A very treasured delicacy in my home planet. It is a very hard to find worm.. yammer yammer yammer."

"Dude. That's rude, she's your girlfriend." Beastboy said, sitting back down on the couch, and picking the controller back up.

"Yes, and I'm glad she doesn't lie, or even know how too. That makes her my perfect girl, if she thinks theres something wrong she tells me. If she likes something about me, she tells me."

"If she thinks my tights are too revealing, and I obsess over Slade, she tells me." Beastboy interrupted, mockingly.

"Raven's not stupid enough to eat something Starfire gives her." Beastboy said, mainly to himself.

"Just like she's not stupid enough to fall for a guy in a book." Cyborg said, eyes fixed on the t.v.

"Hey! He tricked her! That wasn't her fault!" Beastboy snapped.

"Look, Raven's just like the rest of us, but in her own way." Robin began. "Emotions have huge effects on Raven, just as they do with us, including you, Beastboy. We all remember what fear did to her. We saw the haze she was in during the whole Malacar **(sp)** thing. How she was hurt when he turned on her, when she found out he lied. The same way you reacted to Terra."

"Malacar's different then Terra." Beastboy defended.

"Dude. She tried to kill all of us. Twice." Cyborg said tartly. "Granted, in the end she did save our butts."

"I know, but he didn't make up for it. He didn't even care. Terra cared."

"Dude, are you defending Terra or Raven?"

"I'm killing two birds with one stone." Beastboy stated. "Um. Origami birds."

"Okay. Listen. I'm very sensitive to people hurting Raven." Beastboy said, without putting much thought into it.

Both Cyborg and Robin looked at each other, then to Beastboy.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Remember when everybody thought it was me who hurt Raven, and she was just lying there, not even moving."

"Yeah. That's not something you forget." Robin replied.

"I've never been that scared or ashamed or angry all at the same time like that before." She's my friend, she may not like me much, but she's still my friend."

"Didn't the Malacar thing happen before the you going scary beast thing?" Cyborg asked confused.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Came a shrill scream from the hall way.

"Starfire!" Robin called out, rushing towards the shriek.

"What the?" Cyborg said as the three boys stopped in front of Starfire. The bowl of pudding was spilled all over Raven, who looked disgusted and furious. "Well. This isn't chocolate." Raven said breaking the silence.

"What was the scream for?" Robin asked, looking from one girl to the next.

"I'm getting cleaned off." Raven said, in her usual monotone.

Starfire waited for Raven to leave before saying anything. "Do not be alarmed friends. I was giving friend Raven the pudding, as friend Beastboy had suggested. When she opened the door, I saw a shadow. Not of Ravens. There is someone else in her room."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, stepping closer than necessary.

"Let's bust down the door and rip him outa there!" Cyborg said, morphing his hand into his gun.

Beastboy turned into a gorilla as Robin took something sharp and shiny from his utility belt Starfire's eyes were glowing green. Right as the team was about to attack, the door creaked open, and a young boy, about one or two years older than them peered out.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"I'm Jaded, and let me guess, your the welcoming committee?"

**AN: Do not flame, please. This will be a BbxRae story in later chaps, so if you don't like that. Don't review, and if you must say something about them, be prepared for a retaliation. Beastboy and raven are one of My favorite couples. Mostly because of the original comics, and I, of all people, should know that history REPEATS itself. Stay 5by5! I am going to BED! It is 3:30 AM! **


	2. Sudden Realization

When I Was Young

**Chapter 2: Sudden Realization **

**AN: Hello! I'm updating! I got a review! Woo-hoo! Inspiration hit, and this story seemed to slap me right between the eyes. So I had to continue, vacation be damned. **

"What is it you are doing in friend Raven's personal sleeping place?" Starfire asked, her eyes loosing their glow.

"Visiting." Jaded said, as if it answered everything.

"Dude. You can't just show up out of nowhere, you need to warn somebody first." Beastboy said, exasperated.

"I did, I told Rae I was coming to see her weeks ago." Jaded informed them, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Why is it friend Raven forgot to inform us?" Starfire asked, a hurt tent to her voice.

"Maybe she's keeping me all too herself." Jaded said jokingly, but added with a much more serious tone, "Maybe she's ashamed of me."

"Who would feel shame toward someone with the face of the beautifulest Charifail."

"Your not from Earth are you?"

"No, I am from Tameran." Starfire smiled.

"You seem polite, Starfire from Tameran." Jaded said, taking her hand, and kissing it.

"Thank you, new friend." Starfire said, turning scarlet.

Robin scowled at the boy, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to come to reek havoc and conquer the world." Jaded joked, "but I got bored."

Starfire giggled, and Cyborg grinned.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow, "How do you know Raven?"

"We had ballet together." Jaded said, once again joking. "We grew up together."

"Raven had a childhood sweetheart!?" Cyborg asked, shocked.

"What?" Jaded said, defensively. "Love doesn't care who you are or how you act or dress."

"That is very romantic." Starfire said, hearts in her eyes.

"Well, we forgot to properly introduce ourselves." Robin said, in his leaders tone.

"You've met Starfire" Robin began, "That's Beastboy, he's the shape shifter, and that's Cyborg the half cyborg, and I'm Robin, the leader of the Titans ."

"I'm Raven, nice to meet all of you." Came the same monotone everyone had grown accustomed too.

"Your back." Jaded said, smiling again. "I like your friends."

"I like a few of them." Raven said, smirking slightly.

"I like all of them." jaded began. "Starfire said I looked like a Chair fell."

Raven chuckled, and tucked a part of Jadeds raven black hair behind his ear. "You do look like an angel."

Jaded turned a slight pink, and smiled even wider at the attention. "Your teasing, Rae."

"Well," Robin began, trying to think of an excuse to get them out of the awkward situation. "We have to go train. We'll see you two later."

"Actually, "Beastboy said, still eying the boy. "I'm free, I've already trained."

"Would you like to hang out with us?" Raven said, smiling at Beastboy.

The offer took him by surprise, almost as much as the sudden discomfort in his stomach at the idea of Raven being alone in her room, with some random guy he wasn't familiar with.

"I don't want to intrude." Beastboy said, sadder than intended.

"You won't be." Raven called after the changeling, "Believe it or not, I enjoy speaking with you."

"Really?" Beastboy asked even more surprised. "Then I'll stay."

"Come in then." Raven smiled at him.

Beastboy looked at raven for a moment. There was a different sparkle in her eye tonight. This captivated him, allured him even. It made him want to stare at her.

"So." Jaded said, interrupting Beastboy's thoughts. "Who are you, exactly?"

Beastboy smiled, sitting on the bed, and reluctantly told his story.

"My name is Beastboy. My real name is Garfield..."

"Like the cat?" Jaded interrupted.

"Yeah." Beastboy said, his smile fading. "I'm a Titan, I'm green, I don't eat meat, because I've been most of those animals. I came to the Teen Titans from Doom Patrol. **(AN: I think) **My blood types O- and I have fangs and pointy ears."

"Your parents?" Jaded asked.

Beastboy's smile disappeared. "They died. Awhile ago."

"Oh, sorry man." Jaded said, patting the changeling on the back.

Raven put her hand on Beastboy's shoulder, and sat to the left of him. Beastboy caught her eye again, and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

"I like it when you smile." Raven said, without thinking. She soon recovered, "It's simple to you."

Beastboy looked at her questioningly. "I like to smile. It's not that hard, Rae."

Jaded looked up at the name the changeling used to address Raven.

"Hey you guys, where's the drinks around here?" Jaded asked, standing up.

"Um." Beastboy paused, trying to think of away to explain. "I'll go get something." He said, giving up.

"What's your drink of choice, Dude?"

"You got Coke?" Jaded asked.

"Yeah, Rae?"

"The same." Raven said, noticing Jaded's flinch at the use of her nickname.

Jaded waited for the changeling to exit the room before speaking, that was the reason he asked for a beverage to begin with. Neither did he, nor Raven know that Beastboy was standing right outside the door when he began to speak.

"He calls you Rae?" Jaded asked, an unevenness in his tone.

"Yes." Raven said simply.

"You don't mind?" Jaded asked, with the same tone.

"I did at first, but it's just Beastboy."

"I don't know just Beastboy, and the last time I checked only I called could call you Rae without you getting mad." Jaded stated, his tone more hurt than before.

"Things have changed in three years." raven said, bitterly.

"I know. Well, it's not like you became some emotionless drone who mustn't feel to keep control over her powers, right?"

The silence seemed to echo off the walls, and Beastboy didn't want to hear Raven's response. So he began walking towards the kitchen.

"Beastboy?" Robins voice broke threw his thoughts, making him jump back slightly.

"What's up, Robin?"

"I would ask you the same thing." Robin stated, walking towards the boy. "Where've you been?"

"With Raven and that _guy friend_ of hers." Beastboy said, in a bitter tone.

"Beastboy, are you alright? Did you and Raven fight again?"

"No, but I think.. Never mind.." The changeling said, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Robin said, walking to where Beastboy was standing.

"I think I like her."

"Beastboy, we all like Raven."

"I mean, I think I _like_ her."

Robin's masked eyes widened. "Are you sure."

"Almost _positive_.."

**AN: I'm taking my time with this fic. I like the plot, and I'm going to do my best on it. I solemnly swear I will not give up on it! Right now I am thanking God for six things in my life; fanfiction, Teen Titans, Tivo, Naruto, and spell check! It's late, well, to me it is. I tend to write best at nighttime. **


End file.
